


Just Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Frotting, M/M, babbys first handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A birthday gift for my roommate!)</p><p>Nightmares were not a new thing to Bertholdt. They were actually fairly common. It was even reasonable for him to get them, all things considered.<br/>He was used to waking up in the middle of the night, short of breath, clutching the bunk sheets, scared that the events in his heads had actually been occurring moments before.<br/>He even had a routine for it. Get up, get a drink of water, walk to the bathrooms, do some stretches. It eased his mind enough to go back to sleep, usually.<br/>What he wasn’t used to, was being shooshed and fussed over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh this isn't even my fandom ahaha
> 
> \---------------------------------------  
> Edit (feb 2017)
> 
> The person I wrote this for not only stole 300$ from me, but kicked me out, stole multiple items, casually started dating someone else while with me but didn't think to mention it- and proceeded to make my life hell for a year afterwards. I no longer want this fic to be in my life. So this is me, tossing it into the void.

Nightmares were not a new thing to Bertholdt. They were actually fairly common. It was even reasonable for him to get them, all things considered.  
He was used to waking up in the middle of the night, short of breath, clutching the bunk sheets, scared that the events in his heads had actually been occurring moments before.  


He even had a routine for it. Get up, get a drink of water, walk to the bathrooms, do some stretches. It eased his mind enough to go back to sleep, usually.  
What he wasn’t used to, was being shooshed and fussed over.

Reiner… Well, he usually slept right through everything. He was a heavy sleeper, loud snorer, and one of those guys who just, ended up all over the bed. And for a bunkmate, that made him pretty awful. But, they were close, he and Bertholdt. Or at least, Bertholdt thought they were.  
He was pretty sure he wasn’t wrong, seeing as everyone nearly treated them as one person. Bert and Reiner, Bert and Reiner- they _were_ fairly inseparable most days.  


But, so far, he’d never had the blonde actually be awake when he’s had a nightmare. The rough hand on his cheeks trying so hard to be gentle, the way his thick eyebrows were quirked up in concern- That was very new.

"Are you okay?" Reiner was good at a lot of things, but whispering certainly wasn’t one of them.  
Bertholdt swallowed hard, catching his breath and pulling the blankets up around him. He nodded, socked feet curling to tuck back under the bottom since his legs were simply too long for a usual bed sheet.  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“You have them too huh?” Reiner asked, voice soft.  
“Doesn’t everyone?”  
A shrug in the darkness.  
“I guess. But, I don’t think they’re all dreamin’ the same shit we are.”

Bertholdt shook his head, in agreement and dismissal all at once. Best not to talk about it.

"It’s okay to be worried."  
Reiner scooted closer, pressing his forehead to his bunkmate’s.  
“Did you wanna talk about somethin’ else to get your mind off it?”  
“Not really.”  
The blonde huffed playfully, hand on his cheek moving to tug Bertholdt’s ear.  
“How’re you going to get back to sleep then?”  
A shrug.  
“Oh come on, no ideas?”  
“I’ve got ideas.”  
“Bet they’re shitty ones.”

Bertholdt scowled, though it was obvious his heart wasn’t really in it. It was about as close to a pout as he could manage without feeling childish. Not that Reiner would care- not after being around him for so long.  
"Are you okay though? Like, are you sure?" There was that cornered look again.  
“I’ll be fine.”

Reiner pressed closer, their legs against each other under the blankets. He tipped his head, pressing his lips to Bertholdt’s cheek.

That… Wasn’t exactly a new thing. Not common by any means, but, not new. Unsurprisingly, Reiner wasn’t that great at expressing feelings of any sort in an acceptable way. Growing up, he’d cried when he was angry, cried when he was happy, pecked cheeks with kisses when he was grateful, held hands when he was sorry-  
He didn’t peck anyone else’s cheeks with kisses now though. He didn’t hold anyone else’s hands under blankets, gingerly like he was afraid if he held too hard Bertholdt would pull away.  
It was… Endearing, to say the least. Endearing and sweet and, well, he wasn’t exactly about to lie and say he didn’t really, really enjoy the times when Reiner was just downright affectionate with him.

Another quick kiss, this time at the corner of his mouth. Curious, but timid.  
Bertholdt smiled, one of his hands reaching around to press at Reiner’s broad back.  
A third time Reiner went to peck him near his mouth, but slowed, his lips softly brushing by Bertholdt’s, warm and gentle.  
Well that just wouldn’t do.

He kissed back, quick and easy, and still smiling right after.  
The look on Reiner’s face in the dark made his breath catch in his chest. He was so shocked, so bright in the cheeks, and so, _so_ happy.  
“Y-you. But.”  
He couldn’t even get a sentence out.

Bertholdt kissed him again, this time for longer, with even better results. Instead of even trying to talk, the blonde just buried his face in both the pillow and his bunkmate’s chest at the same time, pulling his hands back to himself.

He stayed like that a while before peeking back up.  
“Was I not supposed to return those?” Bertholdt asked, though the tone of his voice suggested he was only teasing.  
“No, you were, but,” Reiner huffed, cheeks still red- it stood out so much on his pale skin. “I wasn’t expecting that?”  
“So, no more, or?”  
“Don’t you dare.”

Reiner was quick to kiss him, though still careful. He kept coming back, the pauses between each kiss getting shorter each time. And Bertholdt had to admit, it was pleasant. Exciting even. Though, it was stating to maybe get a bit warm under the blankets. He pulled the blankets down best he could by only using his feet- his hands were busy smoothing up the back of Reiner’s shirt, feeling the way he pressed back against soft touches like he needed more.  
Bertholdt figured he could manage that. More. He could do that.

He tucked his hand under Reiner’s chin, tipping his face up so that they could hold a kiss.  
People did this, right? Kiss for longer? Kiss more? It was enjoyable, right?  
It was. He definitely decided, gingerly slipping his tongue between Reiner’s willing lips, that he did really like this. It was, comforting, exciting, rewarding- the soft noise Reiner made each time he ran his tongue over his bottom lip was _certainly_ rewarding.  
But. They were teenage boys. Bertholdt was becoming increasingly aware of where this was headed. Especially with the way Reiner was pressed flush against him, fingers carding through his hair for encouragement.

Oh. Yeah that sure was Reiner’s dick pressing against his leg through his sleep pants. Was.. Was he even aware of that?!  
“Hey, uh,” Bertholdt pulled back from a kiss, but didn’t stop running his hand lazily up and down his bunkmate’s back. “Do you want to keep going, or…?”  
Reiner looked up at him, eyes half lidded and a dopey smile on his face.  
“If you’re up for it?” He pressed his own thigh between Bertholdt’s legs, gently, but enough to point out that, yeah, he wasn’t the only one enjoying the kissing in that way.

The brunette nodded, quick, and only once.  
“Yeah. Yeah, but just a little. Not too much.”  
“What’s ‘ _not too much_ ’?”  
Bertholdt kissed him instead of answering, open mouthed and hot as he rolled half on top of him.  
Reiner was much thicker than him in general, stocky where Bertholdt was thin and lanky. This just. Worked better, easier. Put them closer together without pinching any hands or arms.  
Their legs intertwined, blankets kicked completely off them as Berthold pressed down, carefully, and tried to keep kissing as Reiner pressed back.  
Kissing, as it turns out, isn’t easy to do when every few moments one person has to stop and pant for air, or whisper to the other ‘just a little to the left, yeah, holy shit’.  
Reiner, at some point, got the bright idea to actually reach down and cup Bertholdt through his sleep pants, feeling his dick through the thin material and underwear.

"Fuck," the brunette panted, head tipped down against Reiner’s neck. "That feels good- hhh, y-yeah, like that," he nipped at the blonde’s soft skin, a quiet moan escaping him as he felt him hold him just a little tighter, pressing him up against himself.  
Their chests pressed together, Reiner kissed near Bertholdt’s shoulder, slowly moving his hand to create some sort of rhythm as he tried to stroke his bunkmate through his pants.  
“Careful, holy shit,” Bertholdt’s hands twisted in the bed sheets, then Reiner’s shirt as he tried to reach down to return his touches.  
“I’m, oh,”  
“Go ahead,” Reiner rocked his hips upward to rub himself against Bertholdt’s hip, chewing his lip to keep himself quiet. “I’m not far off.”  
“Is this maybe, shit,” The brunette gasped, trying to sit up a bit. “Maybe a bit too much?”  
“Do you wanna stop?”  
“No, fuck, like that, holy shit just like that,” Bertholdt’s hips stuttered in their motions, holding Reiner’s cloth covered dick tight against him as he sucked in air. He knew his bunkmate could feel him finish, his hand still holding him, even as Reiner tried to muffle a soft moan.

The two of them stared at each other, mouths open and hot from head to toe as they calmed.  
Neither of them wanted to say anything, blissfully content and tired. Satisfied, even.  
Deciding it was probably appropriate, Bertholdt pressed a kiss to Reiner’s forehead, then to his mouth. Slow and tender, he pecked up his cheek before flopping back down on the bunk next to him.

"Wow."  
“Yeah.”  
Reiner chuckled, rolling onto his side so that he could grin at him.  
“Not too much?”  
“Just enough.”  
They lay there like that a few moments, cooling down and exchanging soft, much more innocent kisses in the dark. At some point, however, Bertholdt began to fidget.

"I, uh," he gestured vaguely to his pants, which were only getting increasingly uncomfortable.  
“Gross.” Reiner nodded in agreement, voice as quiet as he could manage while he tried to shimmy out of his own pair.

"I’ll grab you a clean pair?" The brunette offered, sitting up carefully- he really didn’t want to move the bed too much. Though, he sort of had a feeling that was already a lost cause.  
Carefully sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, Bertholdt hopped down. Ew, walking was gross. And damp. _Ew_.

He picked his way around the pairs of boots that littered the floor- a room full of boys and he was the only one capable of neatly tucking them under the beds? He sifted first through his cubby of clothing, then Reiner’s, triumphantly pulling out fresh underwear from each. The way back to the beds was a little less daunting now that he’d already picked his way through it once, but then he was faced with the task of getting back up onto his bunk while still stuck in less than comfortable sleep pants.

Bertholdt tossed up both clean pairs of underwear to Reiner, who drowsily made an attempt to catch them. He missed, grumbling as he kicked of the legs of his pants.  
Maybe he could just jump- oh.

His eyes met blue in the darkness.

Armin lay in the bottom bunk, securely held against Eren’s chest by a strong arm around his middle. His lips were pursed into an annoyed, flat line as he glared up at Bertholdt, Eren drooling into his hair.  
Oh dear.

“Sorry?” Bertholdt offered sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.  
Armin scrunched up his nose in irritation and the brunette winced.

Curious, Reiner crawled over to the edge of the bunks.  
“Is someone awake?” He asked, though his whisper wasn’t exactly all that successful.  
“Yeah. Armin.” Bertholdt made a suggestive motion, mouthing ‘ _Apologise_ ’.  
With a shrug much less genuine than his bunkmate’s, Reiner peeked his head over the edge of the mattress, peering under it at Armin.  
"He’s sorry. I’m really not that sorry at all."  
“Reiner!”  
“Shh!” Armin hissed, bringing a single finger to his lips. 

Still very sheepish, Bertholdt climbed back up into his bunk, greeted by kisses and help, that was _certainly not needed_ , in getting his pants off.


End file.
